Chorin Equipment
Chorin is a buzzing hub of invention, commerce, explosions, interesting smells and shiny objects, and while it may not have the high powered magic items or weapons of other cities, it is unbeatable in the arts of alchemy and bizzarre utilitarian design. The reason for this can be summed up in one word - gnomes. A huge influx of eager and creative gnomes have taken residence in this otherwise human settlement. But while this would be good enough to rise the town to the standards of somewhere like Averdene, the addition and possible rivalry of the Alchemists Guild makes it a recognised hub of alchemy innovation. 'Wealth Limits' Chorin as a large town has access to items of up to a 10,000gp limit and spells of up to 5th level. 'Mundane Equipment' Weapons Anything odd and impractical such as concealed springed knives and smoke bombs are likely to be able to be found here if not commissioned. Gnomish sized weapons of all sorts can be found here too, but weapons of excellent or deadly design are very uncommon. *Masterwork small or concealed weapon +300gp Simple Light Weapons Martial Light Weapons Exotic Light Weapons *Masterwork small or light armour +150% *Magic small or concealed weapon +2000gp *Magic small or light armour +1000gp Magic Items by Location 75% basic chance of availability Littlehom War paint of the terrible visage 100 gp Soul soap 200 gp Origami swarm 300 gp Alluring golden apple 400 gp Bottled misfortune 500 gp Seer's tea 550 gp Cap of light 900 gp Snapleaf 750 gp Steadfast gut-stone 800 gp Cap of human guise 800 gp Cap of light 900 gp Cloak of human guise 900 gp Robe of infinite twine 1,000 gp Quick runner's shirt 1,000 gp Burglar's bracers 1,000 gp Bead of newt prevention 1,000 gp Concealing pocket 1,000 gp Dowsing syrup 1,000 gp Salve of slipperiness 1,000 gp Wasp nest of swarming 1,000 gp Agile alpenstock 2,000 gp Clamor box 2,000 gp Iron spike of safe passage 2,000 gp Hat of disguise 1,800 gp ***rare*** 50% chance of availabilty Feather step slippers 2,000 gp Buffering cap 2,000 gp Miser's mask 3,000 gp Bag of tricks, gray 3,400 gp ***very rare*** 25% chance of availability Wind-caller compass 4,400 gp ' ' Market * Feather token (anchor) 50 gp * Universal solvent 50 gp * Sleeves of many garments 200 gp * Catching cape 200 gp * Armbands of the brawler 500 gp * Feather token (fan) 200 gp * Soul soap 200 gp * Silversheen 250 gp * Traveler's any-tool 250 gp * Bottle of messages 300 gp * Feather token (bird) 300 gp * Feather token (tree) 400 gp * Feather token (swan boat) 450 gp * Campfire bead 720 gp * Iron rope 750 gp * Belt of tumbling 800 gp * Goblin skull bomb 1,200 gp * Elixir of dragon breath 1,400 gp * Daredevil boots 1,400 gp * Quickchange cloak 1,500 gp * Pipes of sounding 1,800 gp * All tools vest 1,800 gp * Goblin fire drum 2,000 gp * Horn of fog 2,000 gp * Silver, Alchemical Weapons * Adamantine Weapons +4,500gp or +3000 small weapons (+50% noram here as shipped in) * Linite Weapons (from Crescent Mountains) +1,000gp ' ' Alchemist Guild Formula alembic 200 gp Hybridization funnel 200 gp Dust of tracelessness 250 gp Elixir of hiding 250 gp Elixir of swimming 250 gp Elixir of tumbling 250 gp Elixir of vision 250 gp Nightdrops 250 gp Oil of silence 250 gp Elixir of truth 500 gp Feather token (whip) 500 gp Abjurant salt 600 gp Arrow magnet 600 gp Defoliant polish 800 gp Dust of emulation 800 gp Dust of dryness 850 gp Anatomy doll 1,000 gp Boro bead (1st) 1,000 gp Preserving flask (1st) 1,000 gp Salve of slipperiness 1,000 gp Elixir of fire breath 1,100 gp Grave salt 1,100 gp Dust of acid consumption 1,600 gp Blood reservoir of physical prowess 2,000 gp *** rare *** 50% Volatile vaporizer (1st) 2,200 gp Sovereign glue 2,400 gp Cauldron of brewing 3,000 gp Volatile vaporizer (2nd) 3,000 gp Dust of weighty burdens 3,600 gp Noble's vigilant pillbox 3,600 gp Volatile vaporizer (3rd) 3,800 gp ***very rare*** 25% Boro bead (2nd) 4,000 gp Preserving flask (2nd) 4,000 gp Stone salve 4,000 gp ' ' Churches Bandages of rapid recovery 200 gp Mask of stony demeanor 500 gp Pyxes of redirected focus 1,000 gp Bodywrap of mighty strikes +1 3,000 gp Restorative ointment 4,000 gp ' ' Tower of the Winding Eye Animated portrait 500 gp Dust of darkness 600 gp Hand of the mage 900 gp Beast-bond brand 1,000 gp Dust of illusion 1,200 gp Dust of appearance 1,800 gp ***rare*** Apprentice's cheating gloves 2,200 gp Dust of disappearance 3,500 gp ***very rare*** Escape ladder 4,000 gp Marvelous pigments 4,000 gp ' ' Mackelroy Elixir of love 150 gp Unguent of timelessness 150 gp Key of lock jamming 400 gp Book of extended summoning, lesser 750 gp Bottled yeti fur 800 gp Boots of the cat 1,000 gp Cloak of resistance +1 1,000 gp Brooch of shielding 1,500 gp ***rare*** 50% Deathwatch eyes 2,000 gp Apple of eternal sleep 2,500 gp Bag of holding (type I) 2,500 gp Aquatic cummerbund 2,600 gp Chime of opening 3,000 gp Philter of love 3,000 gp Swarmbane clasp 3,000 gp Mummer's ruff 3,500 gp